rwbyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Hunter4894/Fern
Core Info 1) Basic Info Name: Fern Bassil CNR Explanation: Fern is a type of green plant Species: Human Age: 45 Gender: Male Emblem: a dragonfly with a lightning bolt Handedness: ambidextrous Nicknames: none Occupation: Leader of Necron 2) Appearance: Aura Colour: Red Height: 6'3 Weight: 184 lbs Eyes: Red Skin Colour: Light grey Face Shape: Heart Hair: a green comb back which when let down would be shoulder length Physical Traits: his fingers are black like they were frost bitten and a scar over his left eye Outfit: A black suit jacket with green stripes with a green t shirt underneath, A pair of black pants and old work boots Accessories: A necklace with his symbol on it and few gold rings Gadgets: none 3) Characteristics: Background: Jae was born into a Necron, He struggled to help his father get powerful and strong but over years he grew a hunger for this power but he couldn't get it no matter how hard he tried same as his father. One day he met with the previous leader of Necron who had grown old and was on his deathbed. The previous leader had told Jae that he could have his position but he had to do one thing. Kill the man who also wanted this position. He took this opportunity no problem. He killed his father in a heartbeat and once he was done he took control of Necron and knew he had to fulfill the dream of why it was created. To take over the world. Personality: Jae is cut throat, cunning, sadistic, brutal. Everything you would expect from the leader and creator of Necron. He's killed for both fun and money and even political gain and has been spoken of like a man with no fear. One of the most important things is he's very manipulative. Misc Traits: tapping fingers on a table Likes: Domination, Fear, Fighting, Control, Death Dislikes: Losing control, Being defeated, Police, Huntsman/Huntresses, People in his way 4) Trivia Notable Relationships: Necron Skills: Green thumb Allusion: none yet Notes: He doesn't negotiate. Hunter Extension A) Weapon Name: Flame cutter Classification: FAFT Fire Axe Flamethrower Short Description: A large axe roughly five feet in size then when transforming the head of the axe moves to the side and the handel shifts to hold better, Than a port is opened allowing the user to add the canister that contains fire dust as it is the only form of dust it can use B) Semblance Name: Puppet Master Short Description: It allows those of weak mind to be his slave temporarily and only one at a time Activation Cue: places his fingers together then points them at who he wants to control Reflection of Personality: He's manipulative and what manipulates more things than a puppeteer C) Combat Info Preferred Range: med Landing Strategy: Use the act to catch whatever is close enough to stop Fighting Style: (acrobatic, head on, sneak attacks, etc) Optional Statistics: Levels are from 0 to 5, with 0 being nonexistent, 1 being low, 2 being below average, 3 being average, 4 being above average and 5 being high. First year students should not have more than 3 stats at level 5, and no more than 45 points spread over the statistics. @) Physical Statistics Strength: 3 Speed: 3 Agility: 3 Stamina: 5 &) Aural Statistics Aura Reserve: 3 Aura Manipulation: 2 Semblance Manipulation: 4 Dust Manipulation: 1 $) Technical Statistics Dust use: 1. Weapon Skill (Primary): 5 Weapon Skill (Unarmed): 3 Weapon Skill (Close Combat): 5 Weapon Skill (Mid Range Combat): 3 Weapon Skill (Ranged Combat): 3 Total: 44 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts